Kalos Contests
by mihxru
Summary: Never in her life did May imagine she would be so famous that she'd be traveling region to region to perform for her fans. Never did Ash imagine that May would become so famous after seeing her in the Sinnoh region. ( contestshipping, amourshipping. ) They're all older ages except for Bonnie.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n:** So for the most part this fanfiction is going to be how I imagine May coming back would be like it. Just keep in mind that it IS fanfiction. I think if it were a real few episodes, it would be a lot less flashier, and May wouldn't know how to do mega evolution, etc.

Aaand this isn't an advanceshipping fanfic, if that's what you thought it was. The biggest advanceshipping you're getting is a hug. xD For real though, this is mostly Contestshipping with some of Amourshipping ( Serena getting jealous wink wink ). So you know, Drew's going to make an appearence since it's contestshipping. And there may or may not be a love triangle between Drew, May, and Clemont later on... ;) ~

Also keep in mind that the characters are all a little older here, except for Bonnie. Bonnie's the perfect age in the anime at the moment so i'm not changing it.

One more thing. If you want to know what the song is like, just search "Watashi Makenai!" on youtube and you'll find it!

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman, it's who you've all been waiting for since the start of this live show. This fiery brunette has competed in contests in several regions, including Hoenn, Johto, and Sinnoh. that's right, it's May Maple!"

A rather enthusiastic announcer greeted the crowd, which seemed to be packed with people waiting to see the famous brunette. The announcer then bowed moving out of the way for the main 'attraction.' There wasn't even a second of silence before music started to play.

"Staaaage! On!" A somewhat feminine sounding voice started, the whole stadium going dark before lights pointed to her. The girl had brunette hair that had you wondering how much hair gel she used. Part of her hair was tied up in a pink ribbon. She was wearing a glittery two piece dress. The skirt part of the dress was like a tutu, white the top part was more of a tube part. To go with the tube top, there were white sleeves that looked detached from the top. She also wore pink ribbony heals that wrapped around her ankles. Lastly, there was a scrunchie-looking bracelet on her left wrist with a mega stone attached to it.

While the music played, the brunette struck a pose, adding a wink for added effect. "Minna! I hope you all didn't wait long!" May shouted, the headset on her head echoing her voice so the whole stadium could hear.

"May! May! May!" The whole stadium was cheering for her, clearly excited to hear her sing.

May smiled at the crowd cheering for her. When she was 10 she would never imagined having a life like. "I hope you're all excited to see Blaziken again!" May shouted, before taking off one of the pokeballs on her belt. She then threw it in the air, Blaziken coming out and landing on the stage in a flurry of stars before striking a pose.

It wasn't even a heartbeat before May started to sing the lyrics to the current song playing.

"Raito wo abiruto suicchi ga hairu~" May smiled while singing, winking when a soft "Let's go!" was heard in the background.

"Jishin ga hanbun hanbun wa fuan, kamo~" The crowd started clapping to the beat, Blaziken and May performing twirls as partners, as if there werent even a difference of pokemon and human between the two.

~Meanwhile~

"Come on Ash, we're missing her!" A honey blonde girl whined, dragging ash behind her as they hurried to a stadium entrance. Behind them followed Bonnie and Clemont. Bonnie was whining about her brother being slow as always.

Serena pushed open the door as she let go of Ash, bursting into the hall and then hurrying to the actual stadium area. They could hear the music playing faintly inside the auditorium. "Hurry up you guys!" Serena shouted, before pushing open the door. The music became MUCH much more louder at that point.

"Calm down Serena-" Ash followed after, with Clemont slowly following behind them and Bonnie trying to make her brother go faster.

Ash paused in surprised at the somewhat... familiar sounding voice.

"Wataashi makenai~! Moodo Zenkai!" Ash could of sworn he had heard this song in some form before. Which was completely impossible, because he didn't listen to typical pop songs at all.

"Oh good, we're in time for the special finale!" Serena let out a sigh of relief, glad that she wouldn't miss the most important part of a typical peformance from May.

"Sou karaa wa nai yume nante nai hazu dakara

itsuka naritai touki koodineetaa~" May glanced at Blaziken, nodding at him that it was almost time for the special end.

"Special finale?" Clemont asked tiredly. He was completely out of breath after being forced by Bonnie to go faster.

Serena nodded. "Mmhm! She does this totally amazing thing with Blaziken at the end!" Serena chirped, watching May with stars in her eyes. The blonde clearly admired May, almost like she admired Aria. And that was saying something!

Ash looked at the Blaziken. It really did seem like he knew May. That name sounded so familiar, along with him remembering her voice. He even recognized that Blaziken somewhat.

Music played in the background, but there were no lyrics to sing at the moment. "The last chorus is coming up, minna! You know what that means!" May shouted, and the crowd gave a long cheer. Yup, they knew exactly what that means.

"Blaziken, let's give it your all for our fans!" May shouted, raising her left arm as a light shone. "Mega evolution!"

Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie all gasped in amazement, watching as May's Blaziken transformed into it's mega form. "Blaziken! Overheat!" May yelled, music still playing in the background.

"Blaaaaziken!" Blaziken shouted as it performed overheat, spinning so that it surrounded the two in a firey circle. The two continued to dance for the music afterwards, before May began singing again as if the heat hadn't effected her at all.

"Wataashi makenai~! Honki Moodo Zenkai!" May smiled, performing small twirls and such along with her singing.

"Ahhh, it really is the best!" Serena squealed, almost like a fangirl.

"Wow, this May girl is really amazing. Along with all this perfoming, she can even mega evolve with Blaziken!" Clearly, Clemont was impressed. Bonnie was equally impressed, but tilted her head in confusion. "Doesn't she get tired after all this?" Bonnie asked.

"I know, she's amazing isn't she? I really hope I can get on her level when it comes to endurance at one point in my perfomances!" Serena nodded, agreeing with Bonnie. Ash, meanwhile, was uncharacteristically silent. He was currently wracking his brain for memory of the girl on stage.

"Dakara raibaru wo makenai jibun jishin ni kitto naru..." May ended, performing a small bow as the song continued to play for a few moments longer before ending. Blaziken also returned to his original form. The two could only keep up mega evolution for so long.

May smiled at the sound of cheers for her. She raised her arms, a wide open smile appearing on her face. "Minnaaaa! Thank you so much~!"

"Now I remember!" Ash suddenly shouted admist his silence. The three turned to ash in surprise. "Remember what, Ash?" Serena asked after calming down from surpirse.

"Where I know her from!" Serena blinked...then blinked again...and then blinked once more. Ash _knew_ her!? Had they been in a relationship before? Was he her girlfriend? Did they kiss? Oh gosh, this was killing her and she only just found out!

"Ehhh!? Doesn't that mean you knew someone who was famous!" Bonnie interrupted Serena before she, unfortunately, had the chance to ask Ash HOW he knew May.

Ash rubbed the back of his head in slight nervousness and slight confusion. "Well, she wasn't really... _famous_ when I knew her. She DID perform like this... kind of, but that was only in Hoenn. Then she went to Johto with Drew-"

Drew!? Oh god, please let him be May's boyfriend her something, Serena prayed in her mind.

"And then a year, maybe two, I met her in Sinnoh. She was... kinda famous I guess. But not for stuff like this." Ash said, ending his explained. "It's been, say, 2 or 3 years since then? She must of gotten famous between that time." Ash nodded to himself, thinking that made sense. But he still didn't know how he had gotten famous.

"Plus I remember that song... although not with the music. Just the lyrics. I heard her sing it before." Ash finalized.

'She isung/i to him!? It really is over, they have to of at least KISSED or something! May's singing voice is beautiful afterall, it's impossible not to be attracted to her after hearing it!' Serena thought. Yup... she was definitely overthinking. But that's what you do when you're a girl in love.

"Goodbye everyone!" May's shout interrupted their conversation, and everyone but Serena (who was to busy thinking about Ash's and May's relationship ) looked over at the stage. May had called back her Blaziken and was leaving the stage, waving while doing so.

The crowd, meanwhile, was STILL cheering for her. "Wow, she really gathered a fanbase." Clemont muttered, pushing up his glasses as they mysteriously shined. Bonnie rolled her eyes at her brother. How embarassing.

"Maaaay!" May could hear as she exited backstage. She quickly untied her hair, hurrying into the dressing room. If she didn't hurry, she would NEVER be able to escape her fans. She quickly took of her perfomance outfit, changing into a pair of jeans a purple t-shirt. She then slipped on some red sneakers, tucking her hair under a black cap and finishing the look with fake red glasses. No one would be able to tell it was her! Unless you were a close friend of course.

She exited her room, grabbing her fanny pack and tightening it around her waist. "Thanks for the hard work, May!" She heard has she rounded the corner. Presumably just a staff member, who always thanked her for the hard work. Seriously, no matter which stadium she was always thanked. It was appreciated, but hearing it so many times get's tiring.

She exited through the back door, noting the fans patiently waiting for 'May' to come out. This disguise really came in handy! She let out a small sigh of relief at the fact that there werent too many fans just yet. Any more and she would definitely be recognized.

"May!" May paused in shock at the sound of a voice that seemed familiar. She turned her head in fear, nervously smiling. Wait a minute- that person in the distance looks-

"Ah- crap-" May paused as her cap blew off her hat. Curse you, stupid wind! The fans immediately started to cheer at the sight of her. "H-Hi~" May waved, before running off as her fans took after her.

"Why does this only happen to meeeeeeeeeeeee!?" May cried as she ran.

~ with ash and co~  
"May!"

Serena blinked before slapping her hand on Ash's mouth. "Ash, you idiot!" Serena cried, the group watching as the fans recognized her. Serena lowed her hand with a sigh. "What, what i'd do?" Ash blinked, completely oblivious to the situation. Serena facepalmed. "They're gonna recognize her if you just shout her name like that."

"O-oh... well we might as well follow right?" Ash replied with a nervous smile. Serena rolled her eyes, wondering how she had feel in love this at the moment idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n:** alright, so sorry for such a late update on this chapter! ( its been what, two weeks at least? ) but i haven't actually been able to get on my computer and proofcheck and complete this chapter very quickly. I started writing it a few weeks ago, but i took breaks and finished the draft in about a few days. Then i started on the proofchecking and stuff but i've been super lazy about it. I actually only finished proofchecking this a few days ago.

i promise these updates won't be as late next chapters!

oh, and feel free to leave suggestions and stuff in the reviews section, that always helps!

* * *

May turned quickly, hurrying into an alleyway and just barely avoiding her fans seeing her do so. She let out a sigh of relief, breathing heavily as she bent down and put her hands on her knees to catch her breath. "I don't know how I manage this everyday." She muttered, before standing up straight again.

She glanced over towards the entrance of the alleyway, which she had used to escape from her fans. "They're probably gone by now." She tiptoed over, glancing both ways in case there were still some fans lurking around looking for her. Too many times when she was a newbie had she made the mistake of thinking it was okay to go back to her regular business had she escaped her little amount of fans at the time.

It had gotten her in a lot of sticky situations, that's for sure. Luckily she had learned from them.

After a bit more looking, she determined that it was okay to go back into public again. They had probably forgotten about her by now. Making sure to be quiet, she left the alleyway.

"May?"

'Oh no, don't tell me-' Quietly and reluctantly with sense of deja vu, she turned her head in the direction she heard her name from. She was about to stutter a yes, when she saw who it was.

"...Ash, is that you?" May blinked in surprised. It had been at least a whole year since she had seen him! The reason why she says least was because she stopped counting after a year had passed. Cause you know, she started getting busy with her job.

"I was right, it is you May!"

May gasped, before quickly running up to him and giving him a light hug before letting go. "Oh my gosh, it's been so long Ash!" She glanced behind Ash, noticing Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie.

"And who are they?' She asked, being polite since they were strangers to her.

"I-I'm Serena-" Serena replied, clearly having a case of starstruckness.

The other two were clearly not effected by this. They had only just now heard of May afterall.

"I'm Clemont and this is-" Before Clemont could gesture to his little sister, Bonnie interrupted him.

"May-san, keepu!" Bonnie exclaimed, grasping May's hand and kneeling down, the usual with every pretty girl. Clemont gaped at her sister's usual recklessness. "Bonnie, how many times do I have too-"

Before Clemont could finish her sentence, May was...laughing? Not the usual reaction from a girl.

"Oh, that is so cute! You totally remind me of someone I know!" May giggled, which only had Clemont blushing.

"Ehehe, sorry but i'm not exactly looking for anyone right now." Bonnie pouted at May's rejection. "But-" Before Bonnie could say anything else, Clemont pulled her back with his usual 'technique'... if you could call it that.

"A-As I was saying, this is my little sister Bonnie-" And once again he was interrupted. "And this is Dedenne!" Bonnie grinned, lifting the flap of her bag to show the little mouse pokemon.

"Well, nice to meet you all." May smiled politely, after settling down from her laughter. "You guys prooobably know, but i'm May. You must of seen that live concert, right? You diiid call out to me afterall. Thanks for that by the way, do you know how much running I had to do?"

Ash sheepishly smiled as Bonnie pointed to him. "None of us did that, Ash was the one that called out to you." Ash sweated, remembering May's previous fiery personality from last time. He shuddered at the memory of May trying to beat up the restaurant owner because they weren't being served, even after going through the trouble of a double battle.

May sighed, slapping her hand to her face in disappointment. "Of course you're still an idiot. Of course." Ash chuckled, again sheepishly. "Ah well, that doesn't matter anymore. It's not like you would do it again, would you?" May smiled at him threateningly, leading to Ash shaking his head nervously.

Serena glanced between the two, a bit confused. They didn't really _act_ like a couple. They actually acted more like friendly rivals, which was weird because she could of sworn Ash had said he traveled with May before...

Suddenly, the song that May was singing on the stage before played. May glanced at her slightly worn dexnax. "Oh, it's Drew." she muttered to herself, before nodding towards the three she was talking with. "Hold on a sec you guys." May smiled before hurrying away from them at a normal distance so they couldn't hear her.

"...Wow, she really acts differently then on stage." Clemont commented as they waited for her, watching her flail around looking like she was trying to come up with some kind of excuse for herself.

"Ehehe, I really like her. Too bad she rejected you though brother!" Clemont gaped at Bonnie's sly comment, who was snickering at her own joke.

Serena, at this point, was a bit calmer. May didn't seem like an ex or anything, and she really needed to get out of the habit of worrying about every little relationship Ash has or had with a girl. It's not like she WANTED to be clingly and jealous.

She glanced at the back of May, then at Ash who seemed to be staring at her. Well they were all, but his stare was kind of...different? Listen, it's hard to explain.

"Hey May, what's taking so long!?" Ash shouted. Immediately, Serena Bonnie and Clemont facepalmed at the same time.

May glanced behind her, blinking, before remembering who she was talking too. Mentally, she facepalmed at Ash. She seemed to be doing that a lot. "Listen Drew, i'll come to that cafe in a bit but i'm kinda busy here. Talk to ya later!"

"Hey, wait-"

Quickly, she shut off her DexNav. Oh man, she was gonna be in biiiig trouble later.


End file.
